A One Night Stand
by narutard123124
Summary: Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji all live together after Asuma dies...what happens? well read on...ShikaIno
1. booze

_Only my 2__nd__ story comments are always appreciated and I don't own Naruto. And sorry to any Ino fans out there I've just always envisioned her as the party-hardy kinda type if Konoha had night clubs…oh well enjoy_

--

Shikamaru sat up quickly as he heard the thunder crash outside. Cold sweat dripped down Shikimaru's neck…another dream about Asuma…

"God Damn it…" Shikamaru muttered as he stood up

Shikamaru couldn't stop re-enacting Asuma's death in his head. He wandered around his apartment trying to calm down.

Chouji was in his room, asleep, snoring loudly. And like usual Ino's room smelt like a bar as she mumbled in her sleep on the floor. Shikamaru's room was probably the cleanest and nicest room in his 3-bedroom apartment. It had a big window right above his bed so he could watch the clouds whenever he wanted to.

Shikamaru fixed himself a snack and leaned against the wall in the hallway. A big bottle of 'Ninja's own black rum' rolled out of Ino's room as she grunted. "H-hey Shika my hic my buddy, could you pass that here please?"

Shikamaru chuckled as he said "Sorry Ino, I think you've had enough tonight."

"Aw, come on ppppppppllllllllease??" Ino whined waking the normally heavy snoozer Chouji up.

"Guys it's three in the morning get back to sle- oh hey are those barbeque?" Chouji pointed to Shika's snack

"Sure Chouji have 'em" Shikamaru passed the chips to Chouji as he munched loudly

"AAWW see?! You let Chouji have those chips hic now pass me my vodka!" Ino started getting frustrated and her speech started to slur more.

"First off, its rum, Secondly…no…" Shikamaru clearly stated

"GIVE IT!!" Ino reached into the hallway from her bed and tried to grab Shika's leg. As she did this Shikamaru noticed that she was stark naked. Shikamaru closed his eyes and pushed the happily snaking Chouji back into his room.

"Jesus Christ woman! Put some clothes on!!" Shikamaru started walking back to his room when he heard Ino say "What am I not attractive!! Yeesh!"

She slammed the door after a few attempts at trying to get the door handle, once again flashing Shikamaru. All he could do was roll his eyes.

Shikamaru woke up on the couch, either being too lazy to go back to his bed our just wanted a different place to sleep tonight. Ino was in the kitchen pouring herself a bowl of cereal. "Hi Shikamaru! Did you sleep well?" Ino was in nothing but a towel and obviously remembered nothing about last night.

"I slept well, thanks." Shikamaru yawned

"I took the last of the cereal…and milk…and bread…I think we need some more" Ino said with a mouth full as she walked towards the shower. "And remember it's your turn"

Shikamaru groaned he hated grocery shopping…well all shopping in general. It required too much effort and he always got the wrong things causing Ino to throw a hissy fit and go to the store herself. Ino was like the mother of the group, always very picky about what was bought and what wasn't.

Ino came out of the shower 15 minutes later just as Chouji woke up. "So…?" Chouji looked at Ino.

Ino replied. "Soo what?"

"Where are you going tonight? Club Konoha? Danceland?" Chouji questioned.

"Hmm? Oh nowhere I thought I would stay here tonight. You know relax a little" Ino answered as she poured herself a glass of water.

"OH…MY…GOD!! YOU'RE STAYING HOME?! THE APOCOLYPSE MUST BE COMING!!" Shikamaru yelled from the couch sarcastically.

"Shut up Shikamaru. A girl like me can't be seen in public ALL the time. I mean, everyone would be to starstruck all day and all night"

"If you consider starstruck as having guys oogle over your boobs all the time, wondering which drink would get them in your pants the fastest…" Shikamaru bantered back at Ino

"AHHA!! So you DO like my boobs eh?"

"Since when did I imply that??"

"You dumb fuck, LIKE TEN SECONDS AGO!!"

"Guys…guys…GUYS!!" Chouji yelled over Ino and Shikamaru's incessant fighting

"WHAT CHOUJI?" Ino and Shika yelled at the same time

"Um…we're out of bread…?"

"………….."

There was an awkward silence for what seemed like hours.

"J-just thought I'd put that out there…" Chouji muttered shyly

Chouji scuttled back to his room quietly. Ino and Shikamaru took one last long glare at each other before walking away. Shikamaru decided to go out and get the groceries…he was starving.

" sigh Girls are so troublesome…I wish Asuma was still here…."

Shikamaru thought back to the good times when Asuma would take him out for supper after every mission he always had to pick up the tab though, even just thinking about the look on Asuma's face when he saw the check made Shikamaru laugh. Watching his smoke fall out of his mouth in almost slow motion as he paid for Chouji's usual three or so pounds of short ribs.

Shikamaru probably looked like a loser as he wandered around the store for a long time before getting lost in the ladies "Intimates" collection. Shikamaru felt a shiver go down his spine…

END


	2. lingerie

Only my 2nd story comments are always appreciated and I don't own Naruto

_Yay for the 2nd chapter!! Now this one gets a little…graphic so I suggest that all little children should probably stop reading, anyways please no flaming on me for what I'm about to do…_

Shikamaru slowly wandered back to the apartment, watching the clouds float by slowly. Shikamaru loves to see how quickly the sky can clear up after a storm…especially the one last night. Shikamaru shuddered thinking of the cold rain dripping on his head from his not very well sealed window.

Shikamaru finally reached his front door and fumbled through his pockets to get his keys. He struggled with the lock while he was holding the bag of groceries, almost dropping his keys. Shika finally managed to open the door and silently congratulated himself for doing it.

When he walked inside the entire house smelt like multiple kinds of booze…and sure enough Ino was passed out on the couch.

"How did I know that this was 'gonna happen?" Shikamaru muttered to himself

Shikamaru set the bag of groceries down and walked over to Ino.

"Hey, Ino, get off the couch…" Shikamaru was shaking Ino as he said this. When all of a sudden she darted up and kissed him, not a peck, but a full-blown open mouth tongue kiss!

"Pfft, hack cough W-what w-w-was that??" Shikamaru screamed at Ino

"Oh, just some hic some love for my favorite genius…" Ino said coolly as if nothing even happened.

"Okay, Ino we are friends get it? JUST FRIENDS!!" Shika was feeling angrier than the time when Chouji lit the kitchen on fire.

Ino got up and let the blanket slide off her, revealing to Shikamaru that she was only wearing some lingerie that probably wasn't even worth wearing. Shikamaru wanted to cover his eyes and run away but seemed caught in some invisible force field. Ino wobbled and slipped over to the liquor cabinet where she bent down un-necessarily far in front of Shikamaru. She came back up with a 40-ounce bottle of vodka and shoved it into Shikamaru's mouth, She didn't take it back out until it was all drained down Shikamaru's throat.

Shikamaru started to feel the effects of the liquor as it settled in his stomach. Ino started to become more and more attractive as the world started to spin more and more. Ino grabbed Shikamaru's arm and pulled him towards her and she kissed him ferociously. Ino and Shikamaru wobbled into her room where Shikamaru was pushed onto her bed as she crawled over top of him.

"W-w-w-where's Chouji?" Shikamaru slurred

"Gone for the night trust me, it will only be you and me tonight." Ino whispered seductively as she headed towards Shikamaru's zipper and then it all went black.

Shikamaru's head pounded as light poured through the window.

"What happened last night?" Shikamaru sat up and looked around. Shikamaru looked beside to see a hungover/naked/pissy Ino. Shikamaru jumped up out of the bed and noticed he was naked too, so he climbed back in, making sure he didn't get anywhere near Ino.

"Well, well looks like Mr. Genius is finally awake!" Ino laughed at Shikamaru from the other side of the bed.

"Please don't tell me we-" "Did the nasty?" Ino interrupted Shikamaru mid-sentence.

"No, we did…you didn't seem to mind me last night but what's up with today?" Ino asked puzzled

Shikamaru reached for his pants and shirt and hastily put them back on and ran out of the house as fast as he could, trying not to believe that everything he thought happened did.

Shikamaru stopped when he couldn't see the building anymore and started to walk. Shikamaru didn't know what to do, where to go, who to talk to…he just needed to think it over. Shikamaru wandered to 'Ichiraku's ramen shop' for something to eat. Naruto was there gobbling up everything that showed up in front of him. Shikamaru approached him ready to tell him everything.

END


	3. Confrontation

_Hirow!! (That's my word) And yes I do take forever to write stories I have been pretty busy the last few months I also don't own Naruto_

"SHE WHAT!?" Naruto spat out his ramen

"Yea…or so I'm told…" Shikamaru looked at his feet and kicked around a rock.

"It was one of the scariest things to happen in my life!!" Shikamaru wasn't really great friends with Naruto, but he was the only one that would really assess the situation in a…partially calm manner.

"I can't believe that she would do something like that…. well I could imagine her doing that to like, Sai or Sasuke, but you? Dude…." Naruto spoke through mouthfuls of ramen

"'Dude', what?"

Naruto put a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder and laughed nervously "…You're fucked…"

Shikamaru's heart skipped a beat.

"Is there nothing I can do?!" Shikamaru grumbled as he laid his head on the counter where ramen is served.

"Well…there is one thing…" Naruto mumbled with food in his mouth "Naw, it's way too hard for you…"

Shikamaru grabbed the collar of Naruto's jacket and shook him ferociously.

"WHAT THE HELL CAN I DO!!" Shikamaru was even amazed at his own tone of voice

Shikamaru sat back down and regained his composure.

"You could just walk up and say you hate her right on the spot…" Naruto didn't even look at Shika

"ARE YOU A FUCKING IDIOT?! YOU THINK I AS IN ME NARA SHIKAMARU CAN WALK UP AND BE SO COLD?!" Shikamaru stormed out of Ichiraku's and wandered aimlessly down the street.

It was a cold night and it smelt like rain, once again two things he doesn't like. Lightning crackled and thunder boomed in the distance. Shikamaru looked up to be greeted by the cold spray of rain…looks like Shikamaru had to swallow his fears and sleep in that dreadful apartment…shit…


	4. Normalacy

Hi all

Hi all!! Sorry to keep you all waiting for this update I've been EXTREMELY busy lately and only see my house around midnight every night. Oh well you should know the drill by now, don't own Naruto so on and so forth.

There it was. The 'Danger' zone as it could be lightly stated. Shikamaru stared at the buzzer marked 'ShikaInoCho' and twitched involuntarily. Shika hung his head. He was too high and mighty to sleep in the streets, but too much of a pussy (in a lack of better terms) to go inside.

"Christ…" Shikamaru covered his eyes and pressed the button

"Yes?" Jesus, why her? Why couldn't Chouji have picked up?

"Uh…hi…" Shikamaru mumbled

"Oh…hi…"

"Ahem…I'm…I'm a little cold out here"

"Okay…"

"Could…could I come in?"

"Yeah…your name is marked on the buzzer…"

"Eheheh…" This was probably the most awkward moment of Shikamaru's short life.

The door clicked and opened.

"I'll send Chouji out to find you" Ino hastily stated over the intercom.

Alright.This was it. The moment of truth. Now or never.

"OOOOOOOOH FUCK I CAN'T DO IT!" Shikamaru thought loudly as he darted down the stairs.

"Shikamaru?" Chouji just walked out of the door right in front of him. "Did you forget that the room was right here?"

Shikamaru froze in place, as if once again caught in Ino's sultry gaze.

"You should come inside, Ino has supper cooked and everything."

Shikamaru tried to say something but all that came out was:

"Errgh…uhh…ehhh…ummm…o…k?"

Chouji escorted Shika into his once safe haven. It smelt like scented candles and food, which Shikamaru wasn't worried about at the time.

He saw Ino twirling a lock of her golden, blonde hair with her long, slender fingers. She was dressed in a sweater and probably multiple layers…she almost looked flat-chested.

"Oh…hey Shika." Ino looked feeble as she stood up. She gave Shikamaru a gentle hug.

"Hi…how-how's everything been lately." Shikamaru said in her same tone and speed, not trying to out do her at this oh-your-here-this-is-really-awkward moment.

"While you were gone she threw out all of her booze and I mean ALL of it." Chouji whispered.

"Ya know… I've kinda been a jerk lately…ok jerk is an understatement, I've been a total fuckwad lately, and I was wondering if we could make up about this whole situation" Shikamaru said calmly but with intensity at the same time.

"I-I would like that…" Ino smiled gently. Shikamaru now understood that even without alcohol Ino was very attractive.

"Great…heheh…you should wear that outfit all the time…maybe guys would stop checking you out left and right…" Shikamaru muttered with a devilish grin.

"OH SHUT UP!!" Ino yelled as she punched and smacked Shikamaru's shoulder

"I HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN YOU FOR 5 MINUTES AND YOU ALREADY MAKE A BOOB JOKE?" Ino continued to yell.

'Well looks like everything is back the way it should be' Shikamaru proudly thought. And then the kitchen lit on fire.

THE END


End file.
